1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the machine tool arts and particularly to the improvement of the tool retention capability of the spindles of those computer numeric controlled machines that are commonly called multi-axis machining centers, which automatically change tools that are mounted in tool shanks, and are capable of performing a wide variety of rough and finishing metal cutting operations, including milling and contouring, where the predominant type of tool in use today is the spiral fluted cutter.
2. Background Information
The following account will contain this inventor's views of machine tool history as it pertains to his patent application. Certain observations on practices and decisions of the machine tool industry are made, and his analyses of the problem of tool retention in machining centers, including his conclusions and efforts that led him to the present invention, are presented.